Baby Makes Four?
by Yee Mun
Summary: Sokka/Suki Ten years after Sozen's Comet finds Sokka and Suki with three children and a quaint home on Kyoshi Island. Although the Fire Nation reign ended ten years previous Sokka's life has been everything, but... full inside


Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA

Summary: See profile for challenge Sokka/Suki Ten years after Sozen's Comet finds Sokka and Suki with three children and a quaint home on Kyoshi Island. Although the Fire Nation reign ended ten years previous Sokka's life has been everything, but calm. And with a fourth child along the way...?

A/N: **IMPORTANT:** Sokka and Suki are both twenty-five (since I don't know how old Suki is..) they have twin girls who are seven years old and a son who is five years old.

* * *

**Baby Makes Four?**

"Emi! Aimi!" Suki called from the front door of their cozy Kyoshi Island home. She looked from the left to the right, squinting into the sun.

"Momma!" Suki heard the faint call of one of the twins from the direction of the market. "Momma look what we got!"

"Momma look!" Emi, the leader of the two held up a rather expensive doll to proudly show her Momma. Suki noticed that Aimi held one as well. They looked very much like Suki did as a child, but they acted as Suki suspected that Sokka did. Not that he had grown up much over the years.

"Where did you get those?" Suki asked sounding both shocked and annoyed. Sokka really did spoil their children.

"From your amazing husband." Sokka spoke in Suki's ear startling her. She had been so worried about finding the twins, who had a habit for finding trouble, that she didn't even notice Sokka.

"But we don't have the money-" Suki began, but Sokka quickly cut her off with a short, sweet kiss. The twins made faces at their Daddy's antics.

"I just got some extra cash from some odd jobs, relax." Sokka led his wife of nearly nine years into their house. "Osamu!"

Their youngest child peered out from his room looking up at his Daddy with big curious eyes. He was small for his tender age of five. The twins, who were seven, towered over him. He took after his Momma in every way, being the most serious of the three. He looked the splitting image of his Daddy, however.

"Look what I got for you." Sokka handed his youngest a very finely bound leather book. "It's a journal, just for you."

"Thanks Daddy!" The boys face lit up. Suki found it comical that the journal was very nearly the size of his face.

"And for you, my dear." Sokka began to pull a small, wrapped box from his pocket.

"Sokka, you shouldn't have-"

"Sh! You haven't even seen it yet!" Sokka smiled and kissed his fretful wife on the forehead.

Suki gingerly took the box from Sokka's open palm a if it would break from her touch. As she carefully unwrapped the small package, the smile on Sokka's face grew. When the box was free of its confines, Suki lifted off the top and gasped. Inside lay a gold hair comb with small green emeralds carefully set.

Suki had been admiring the comb just last week when she, Sokka, and the children had gone to the market. The older woman who was running the stand hadn't put a price on the item. When she saw Suki's admiring eyes, she stated, with a dismissive tone, that the comb was far to pricy for anyone living on their "poor little island" and was only on display for the public to see her true craftsmanship. She made it clear that she intended to sell it on the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. Suki had been so offended that she had ushered her family from that part of the market, ending half of the day of shopping and leaser.

"How did you-?" Suki stuttered as she brushed a finger down the comb.

"I told you, I did some odd jobs for a little extra cash. You should have seen the old ladies face, though. She was very surprised to see that I could afford it at all. Then she had the nerve to tell me not to waste my life savings to impress you, so I showed her this." Sokka pulled out his Be Fong passport that Toph had given to each of her friends incase they ever ran into trouble.

"Sokka you didn't create a scene did you?" Suki looked worriedly to her, oftentimes reckless, husband.

"No, she just got really pale and offered to wrap it for me for free." Sokka's grin melted Suki's worry and she cracked a smile. "Come here, you worry too much." Sokka lifted the comb from the box and slipped it into Suki's hair. He pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her atop her head.

"Ew!" The voices of Emi and Aimi chorused. The two parents had forgotten they had an audience.

"You know one day you'll both find someone you love every much and won't think kissing is so gross." Suki laughed as Sokka's face screwed up in horror.

"Never! My babies are never going to grow up!" Sokka cried, shaking his head. Suki wasn't sure if it was to protest or shake images out of his head.

"Why don't the two of you run across to Miki's house and show her your new dolls?" Suki suggested as Sokka continued to protest at the idea of his baby girls growing up.

"Don't worry Daddy." Emi said smartly, hugging Sokka on one side as Aimi followed suite. "You're the only boy Aimi and I will ever love. And Osamu, of course." Emi added her brother's name of more of an after thought which made Suki laugh.

Sokka's face was priceless as well, however. His eyes were glowing with pride as he hugged his little girls close to him and picked them up. He seemed to only realize after that they were both a bit big to carry, at least at the same time.

"Go on, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready okay?" Suki called after the girls as they ran out the door to their best friend's house.

After making sure that the twins entered their neighbor's house and checking on Osamu, who was happily writing in his new journal in his own room, Sokka pulled Suki into their bedroom.

Suki and Sokka's bedroom was the second largest room in their home, the largest being the sitting room. Sokka had built their entire home with the help of some of the other villagers as a wedding present for Suki. There were five rooms. The sitting room was very open with beautiful stone statues and a well crafted wooden table, all presents crafted by Toph. The walls were adorned with oil canvases painted by Aang with the help of his airbending.

One of the rooms was the kitchen which had been designed completely by Sokka's Gran Gran and with a little help from Katara. Two spare rooms were created which were later converted into rooms for the twins and Osamu. (Many of the Kyoshi Warriors wove or beaded beautiful rugs and quilts for their children to liven the once storage rooms.)

Sokka had worked on their bedroom alone. No one, but himself had seen it until it was completed. The furnishing was modest and mostly remodeled from Sokka's original attempts at wood work. Suki had to admit that over the years Sokka proved to have quite the hand for the craft. Their bed was made to look like a model of a Water Tribe boat, giving Sokka a connection to his home. He even made the ceremonial wedding sheets that his mother would have made for them. (Suki had gotten a letter from Katara weeks after moving into their new home saying that Sokka had tried to make then all on his own, before asking for Katara's help.) Otherwise the decorations were rather plain, just how Suki liked it. Sokka really did know her well.

If it weren't all the money that Sokka had poured into the house originally and for how much he spoiled his family now, Suki wouldn't need to worry about money. (Not that she didn't love the house or the gifts.) They had had the option to live very lavish lives. They were of course friends with the Avatar, the Earth King, the Fire Lord, the Chiefs of both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, a member of the Be Fong family, and countless other members in high office. As it was, Suki taught the new generation of Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka had been offered the position of the representitve for the Southern Water Tribe in the Avatar's foreign alliance program. But the two had chosen to live quiet lives, raising a family off of their own hard work.

"I missed you at the docks today." Sokka whispered as he showered Suki's face with small, soft kisses. "Are you sure we can't send the children to a friends for the night?" Sokka pulled Suki closer to himself as he gently took her lips with his.

Suki smiled into the kiss, following his lead and allowing him to claim dominance. She had something she needed to tell him, but it could wait a few more minutes. They hadn't had the time to be this intimate in a while. Just as the thought crossed Suki's mind, they were interrupted by an "Ew" from the open door.

"You forgot to close the door." Sokka choked out, muffling the groan of annoyance and pleasure from escaping his mouth.

"Yes sweetie?" Suki asked Emi, who looked like she might be scared for life. "She should be used to this by now." Suki thought to herself, choosing to act childish, at least in her mind.

"Miki said Aimi and I could stay there for dinner, okay?" Emi asked still making a disgusted face.

"Okay sweetheart, just make sure the two of you are on your best behavior."

"Yes Momma!" Emi exclaimed and ran out of the room, most likely to tell Aimi and Miki what she had just saw.

"Now, where were we?" Sokka asked as he slowly slid their door shut.

"I think we were about here." Suki laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sokka once more, kissing him and taking control.

Sokka moaned into the kiss as Suki pushed him into their bed, lying half on top of him, kissing down his neck, sucking on his soft spots. Sokka's moans were soft and controlled, but no less sexy and Suki began to feel aroused herself. She began to snake her arms around Sokka to slip her hand up his shirt when Osamu cautiously opened the door to their room.

"Momma, I'm hungry." The little boy said quietly. He was a very polite boy who was always afraid to ask for what he wanted. Suki suspected that was due to the twins constant nagging and Suki's little patients for their incessant whining. Not that she often yelled at her children, she couldn't even remember that last time she had even felt the need to. It was hard to miss the annoyance in her voice, however, and she was sure that of all of them, Osamu could recognize it instantly. Osamu was quiet and therefore more of a people watcher. Even at such a young age, he often was a better judge of character than people his parents' age.

"Okay baby. I'll be right out to make dinner." Suki said, watching as the boy nodded with a smile and left the room.

"Why did we want children again?" Sokka asked teasingly and Suki laughed.

"Why do you not want them? I hardly think we can give them back now."

"No. I would never want to give them up. I love all my children, and you, far too much." Sokka pulled Suki close against him again.

"Do you love are current baby as much?" Suki asked as she pulled Sokka's hand onto her still flat stomach.

"Wait are you saying-?" Sokka's eyes were wide as a huge grin formed on his face.

When Suki nodded, Sokka stood and picked Suki up, both in one smooth motion, as tears of joy filled his eyes.

"I'm going to be a father again?" Sokka asked needing to hear Suki confirm it.

"Yes!" Suki exclaimed, relief flooding through her. She had a feel that Sokka would be more than happy, but it hadn't stopped the slight nagging feeling in the back of her head. Hearsing from him that he was happy made her heart soar.

"When did you find out?" Sokka asked as he resisted the urge to pick Suki up and spin her around.

"Yesterday. I was waiting for us to have a moment alone."

"When do you want to tell the kids?" Sokka asked becoming more serious. "Or any of our family members for that matter?"

"I'm not sure I-."

"Momma I'm hungry." Osamu called from their door once again.

"Okay baby let's get us some dinner." Suki said pulling herself away from Suki to pick up her baby boy. "Sokka?"

"I'm right here." Sokka placed his hand his hand on Suki's back. "Tonight okay? We can sort everything out tonight." Sokka said with a large grin.

"Okay." Suki smiled up at Sokka. She knew she loved him so much for a reason. The might still be the clumsy jokester from their childhood, but he had also grown up. He knew when the simplest touches would make her happy and when to simply stand by her side to let her know that he was there for her.

* * *

The crickets were chirping right outside the windows of Suki and Sokka's room. It was hardly past midnight, but Suki was already tired beyond belief. After dinner, the twins had come home and gotten into a fight over who got to sleep with which doll. Osamu was pulled into the fight when Aimi insisted on taking his journal and reading it out loud.

Suki carefully turned over to pull Sokka closer to herself. She had heard him snoring just a few minutes ago and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Did I wake you up?" Suki asked in between kisses.

"No." Sokka reassured, but then stopped kissing her. "What's wrong?"

Suki had always had the habit burrowing into Sokka's neck when she was upset, or had something on her mind that was bothering her. He had sensed that she needed to talk to him since the day before. When he had found out that they were going to have a baby again, he had thought that that was what had been on her mind. It seemed that there was still more to her mood.

"It's nothing wrong. I was just thinking-"

"Well that's never a good thing." Sokka joked while kissing her atop her head.

"Ha ha." Suki looked up to glare at Sokka, but was stopped by the relaxed smile on his face.

"Come on, I know something's bothering you." Sokka pulled the light sheets off of them so he could sit up against the bow of the ship, pulling Suki's slim body up against his.

"I was just thinking that my pregnancy with the twins was easier because your sister was able to help. And this time, we have three children to care for and two who are just coming into their water bending power. Maybe we should asks Katara for her help again."

"Sure. That sounds great! I don't know why you sound so worried." Sokka brushed the hair in Suki's face behind her ear so he could see the full blush on her cheeks.

"I was hoping that we could move in with her. Not forever, but maybe from my fifth month until the baby is about a year old. I mean, we have friends that can watch our home for us. And we wont have room for the baby and Katara. We can't afford to make the room either. Plus, I miss your family, I've been meaning to suggest that we visit anyways."

"Are you sure you want to make the journey?" Was Sokka's only question.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but I thought you would object." Suki turned so she could complete face her husband.

"Why?" Sokka asked, truly surprised at Suki's worry.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to leave the house. I thought-"

"Did you think that I would consider this house more important than my wife's comfort and my daughter's education? I hope you didn't really believe that." Sokka brushed Suki's cheek with his thumb.

"No." Suki choked out while trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sokka asked as he brushed her tears away, kissing stray ones off of her cheeks.

"Nothing. I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you by my side." Suki cried, not bothering to hold back her tears.

"You really are pregnant aren't you?" Sokka joked and pretended to wince in pain when she punched him lightly in the chest. "I would have figured it out sooner or later."

"I take bake my prior statement, you're lucky I haven't left you yet, jerk." Suki laughed as she kissed the pout off of Sokka's face.

"That hurt, right here." Sokka pointed to his chest where Suki had punched him and, coincidentally, his heart.

"Oh I'm sorry." Suki kissed the spot that he pointed at, giving it a little lick for good measure. When Sokka moaned, she could only smirk.

"Come on, baby, let's get to sleep." Suki pulled on Sokka, snuggling into him.

"Tease." Sokka whispered into her ear.

"And you love me for it." Suki laughed, her tears long dried and forgotten.

"Ah you know me too well." Sokka smiled and yawned. Even after being together for ten years, they still love each other more than they had words for. The fire was still alive and burning strong and Sokka wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good night, Sokka."

"Good night, Suki."

They slept in piece that night with their arms wrapped comfortably around the other. It was the only time they ever had piece and with a fourth child along the way, the promise of quiet seemed to sleep farther away from them, but they couldn't imagine life any other way.

* * *

"Hey Osamu how's about giving Daddy a hand?" Suki asked as she and her daughters carried the lightest of the bags to the ship.

"Suki, what did I tell you about carrying things?" Sokka asked as he pulled the small bags from her hands.

"Sokka, I'm only five months along. I'm only just showing and this is the third time we've done this, correct? I think I can carry one bag of clothing and be okay." Suki laughed at Sokka's scowl.

"All aboard! This ship will be heading out of dock in fifteen minutes! All aboard! This ship will be heading out of dock in fifteen minutes!" The captain called out, making a look of pure panic cross Sokka's face.

"We've still got three bags and I can't carry them all on my own!" As Sokka ran around as if his head had been cut off, Suki simply rolled her eyes.

"Would you like a hand with those?"

Suki turned from watching her husband run around like a child to find herself face to face with a man she hadn't seen in years.

"Hakoda!" Suki exclaimed, hugging her father-in-law as her children (Sokka included) ran forward to great the older man.

"Dad!" Sokka cried, panic forgotten. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you two might need some help with these three on the passage over. That and you're sister is very scary when she's insisting that I help the family." Hakoda made a face that mirrored one that she had seen on Sokka's all too often.

"Why don't we make sure that all of our bags, and ourselves, get on that ship, then we can catch up, okay?" Suki suggested, taking the hands of the twins, allowing the men to take the last three bags.

* * *

The ship was small, being a cargo ship dropping off supplies from the Northern Water Tribe. They hadn't realized at first that the boat was Hakoda's, the marks on the side of the ship were that of the Northern Water Tribe Chief.

The passage that at first had seemed like a painfully long trip was rather enjoyable, Suki was able to see once again just where Sokka got all of his jokes from. The children seemed to be highly entertained by the antics of their Daddy and Grandpa. Most of the warm nights were spent on the deck with a nice fire blazing and a show put on by the two older men. Suki even preformed the song she sang to Sokka during their wedding.

The long days passed with fishing challenges and turtle-lion sightings. Suki never once felt uncomfortable (except for maybe when Sokka suffocated her with worry for the well being of both herself and the baby. She loved Sokka, but sometimes he never knew when to step back and let her breathe) and the children were very well behaved, a surprise and a relief for Suki.

After nearly a month of travel, the Water Tribe ship met it's home shore. It was summer on the South Pole. Although it was much colder than Kyoshi Island, it was not uncomfortable. Katara was waiting for the ship on the dock with two young men, dressed in the Tribe's warrior garb. When Sokka and his family stepped onto land, Katara came running towards them.

"Sokka! I missed you so much!" Katara flung her arms around her older brother, kissing him on the cheek only to hold him close to herself again. "It's been too long."

"That it has." Sokka nodded, whispering in her ear. Ever since Sokka chose to live on Kyoshi Island for Suki's comfort, the pair only saw each other once every year or so. They kept in contact through letters, but that was no where near enough.

"We'll need to catch up later, okay?" Katara asked, pulling away from him after he nodded.

"Katara! You look amazing." Suki laughed as the younger girl did her best to hug Suki around her growing belly. For being six months pregnant, Suki was showing a rather large baby bump. She secretly hopped that it didn't mean she would have twins, that's all she needed, two more crazy children.

"And you look positively glowing. Sokka's a lucky man." Katara laughed at the smirk on her brother's face. "He is treating you well, right?"

"Of course, almost suffocatingly so." Suki laughed only half joking. Katara rolled her eyes to show her understanding.

"Fill me in later." Katara added and then disentangled herself from Suki to dote on her nieces and nephew. "Wow have the three of you grown!"

The twins hugged their Auntie from both sides, then stepped aside so she could hug Osamu. Katara surprised the boy by picking him up and placing him on her shoulders. She then took the hands of her nieces and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well we better start for the village, we can get you settled in there and then catch up properly.

Suki smiled to herself while she watched Katara walk ahead with the children. It was a nice sight, Katara using her mothering instincts that she longed to have needed. After the war, Aang had gone off to help the world repair and Katara had chosen to stay behind with her people, rebuilding her home. Suki was never really sure what had happened, but she did know that Katara and Aang grew distant. It was mutual in the end, them not staying together, but Suki could always see the regret in Katara's eyes.

Suki pushed those sad thoughts aside, however and opted to take in the view. The South Pole looked much cleaner that the last time she had seen it. The last and only time she had ever come to visit Katara was when Sokka and she had first gotten married. When she was pregnant with the twins, Katara had come to them to avoid the travel.

Suki's thoughts stopped dead, however, when her eyes fell upon the village in the distance. There were small tents around the outskirts, very much the models of the tents that Suki imagined Sokka and Katara to have grown up in. Further into the village lay a large ice palace. It was obvious that great time and care went into building the palace. Suki began to see similar designs between her own home and the palace. It was obvious that Katara had made most of it.

"The design was our mother's." Katara explained as she smiled at Sokka. "She always wanted to build a grand home, she once drew the plans up for Sokka and I. We never forgot that image." Katara placed Osamu on the ground and told the children to run ahead.

"It's the home in which the orphans and other unfortunates live. The doors are never closed and it is also used as a public center. A part of the palace is run like a hotel, another like a library. We often hold large village meals there on holidays.

"The only place within the palace that is exclusive are my quarters, where you will all be staying. It also houses my training and practice rooms for my water bending students." Katara continued to explain the layout of the palace as they neared the impressive entrance way.

"Welcome to your home for the next year, or for however long you wish to stay." Katara led the pair to their rooms, showing the children their rooms as well which were across the hall from their parents.

* * *

The last four months of Suki's pregnancy passed by so fast that she hardly believed that it was time when the twins (not Emi and Aimi) were born. In addition to her water bending seven year olds and her scholar five year old, Suki and Sokka welcomed two healthy baby boys into the world who, according to the town stargazer, would be true warriors.

Katara spent most of her time helping Suki care for the newborn twins while teaching the older twins to water bend. Emi and Aimi were coming along well in their training, so much so that Katara began to see two new water bending master before her.

Hakoda was very pleased to have his older grandson by his side, being able to teach a young boy, his heir, the ways of the Southern Water Tribe and their many customs.

Sokka and Suki spent most of their time caring for the newborns, but also made sure to spend time with their three other children, especially Osamu, who hadn't yet learned how to deal with a new baby in the family, much less two.

"Osamu baby, why don't you and I have a night for just the three of us?" Suki suggested. The twins were nearly six months old and were finally able to be separated from Suki and stay with just their father without too much of a fuss. She was hoping that they wouldn't be fussy that night and she would be able to spend long overdo time with her oldest son.

"But don't you have to watch the babies?" Osamu asked, spite obvious in his voice.

"No baby, this is a night just for you and I." Suki reassured her son who brightened up immediately.

"Okay!"

That night, Suki brought Osamu out to the lake where Katara taught the girls how to water bed. She sat by the pools edge with Osamu, pulling the boy into her now empty lap. She had managed to regain her figure only about a month back. When the twins were able to be left in Sokka's care for about an hour at a time, Suki began to pick up her Kyoshi Warrior training again, finding herself back in shape in no time.

"Momma, do you love the babies more?" Osamu asked out of the blue, shocking Suki.

"No baby! Why would you ask that?" Suki turned the boy in her lap so he could face her.

"You spend all your time with them, I just never get to see you." Osamu began to cry and Suki was hit with the realization that, even though he acted very mature, Osamu was still a child.

"Osamu." Suki whispered as she wiped away his tears and brought him closer to herself. "I don't love any of my children more than the other, that includes the babies. When you were a baby, I spent just as much time with you as I have been with them. Your sisters felt the same way too, but it didn't mean I loved them less."

"But Emi and Aimi have each other and the babies have each other, I don't have a twin." Osamu cried softly, Suki had seen this coming and was at least prepared.

"But when Emi and Aimi get mad at each other, they hate that they have to share a room and even that they have to have a twin that they are always paired to. You're special, you are my little scholar. You might not have a twin, but now you have four siblings. You know Emi and Aimi love you and the new babies love you too." Suki stroked his back to calm him.

"Really Momma?" Osamu asked, tears dried.

"Really baby." Suki kissed Osamu and then stood up, picking him up with her.

* * *

"Thank you for having us!" Suki and Sokka hugged Katara and Hakoda respectively and then switched. The three oldest children hugged their Grandpa and Auntie as well and Suki let her in-laws hold and coo over the babies before gathering the one year olds back up in her arms.

"You have to come back more often, okay?" Katara demanded laughing at Sokka's look of disbelief.

"Or you could come to us! We sort of have our hands full now, making a three week journey with five children more often than necessary seems a bit of a challenge."

"Like you even thought about that. You're just lazy." Katara laughed as she continued to tease her brother. Old habits die hard.

"Well Sokka does have a point, you'll need to stay with us for a while, to pay you back for your hospitality." Suki insisted.

"But then I'll have to build a whole new wing to the house!" Sokka whined trying to plead some mercy from his wife.

"Well you'll need to as it is, the twins will need their own room. You might as well add into a room for Katara, and maybe even for Hakoda!" Suki added sounding excited.

"**What? Three more rooms? Are you trying to kill me?**" Sokka cried and Suki glared at him.

"If I was trying, you would be dead already." Suki stuck out her tongue to provoke Sokka even more.

"Is that a challenge?" Sokka demanded, dropping the bags he was carrying, bringing forth his old black-blade sword (which had insisted on packing from home, for reasons Suki never questioned.

"Bring it on." Suki quickly, but carefully, handed the twins to Katara and assumed the fighting position.

"Maybe you should go live with them. They're going to need an adult in the house." Hakoda stage whispered to his daughter which made her laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" The couple, both of the age of twenty six yelled.

"I for sure will not be living with them however, they have too much energy for me."

Katara laughed as he watched her brother and her sister in law in mid-battle. Off to the side, Emi and Aimi were bothering Osamu with their water bending. Osamu was throwing snowballs at them in a sad form of protection. And the newest members of the family began to cry.

"Maybe I should move in with them." Katara thought to herself as she calmed the one year olds. It was at that particular movement that Osamu threw a snowball that Aimi, or maybe Emi bent to fly in a different direction which happened to be towards Katara.

"On second thought," Katara mused, "I rather like have some form of sanity."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well this was not quiet how I wanted it to come out, but I'm still happy with it. Well Marry First Day of Christmas! I hope to keep these coming so help me out by giving me great reviews that compel me to continue! (Hint, hint...) Special thanks to my boyfriend for pushing me to finish this! Shaelyn


End file.
